Horse training devices which facilitate the training of horses to perform desired tasks are known. Few devices, however, address one of the most common problems associated with horse riding, which is maintaining horse movement in a substantially straight line at all desired times. When a horse, especially a show horse, fails to travel in a straight line, it detracts from the overall performance of the horse and can cause points to be deducted from the score. In addition, when a horse used for jumping fails to travel in a straight line, especially when jumping between two closely located objects, it can result in poor placement before the jump. As a result, the horse can trip over or brush against the objects and fall. This, not surprisingly, can cause injury to the horse and its rider. In addition, brushing a fence can knock it down, resulting in a loss of points during an equestrian competition.
Furthermore, it is known that when horses turn corners, their shoulders tend to drop in or bulge out, sometimes causing the hind quarters of the horse to "fall out" or "fish tail". As such, the horse is somewhat unbalanced while turning.
One training device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,073 to Finke improves a horse's ability to set its head which improves a horse's ability to travel in a straight line. Finke discloses a bitting rig apparatus which includes an elongated, flexible member which is releasably attached at its ends to a saddle. A ring is slideably positioned on the first member. A second elongated, flexible member extends through the ring and is releasably attached to opposite ends of the bit. While this device teaches a horse to hold its head still, it is disadvantageous in that it almost completely prevents the horse from turning its head from side to side. As such, it is virtually impossible for a horse to make a turn. Moreover, because of the horse's inability to move laterally, the device is generally used only by horses while they are in the stall; consequently, it is not capable of teaching a horse not to drop its shoulder in or out while making a turn.
Applicant is also aware of another device which is used to encourage horses to travel in a straight line. This device includes two heavy metal strips which attach to the bit, and which extend adjacent to each side of the horse's neck. The reins pass through a hole in the strips at the end opposite the bit so as to maintain the position of the strips adjacent to the reins. These metal strips have several drawbacks. First, the device is ineffective in preventing a horse from dropping its shoulder in or out while making a turn. Second, the strips are heavy and hard to maneuver. Third, the strips are uncomfortable to the horse because they are so long; that is, the strips tend to jab the horse in the nose, mouth and shoulder. Fourth, the length and weight of strips prevents the horse from turning easily. Finally, because the horse tends to be uncooperative when these devices are attached to the reins, they are generally used by experienced riders.
What is desired, therefore, is a horse training device which encourages a horse to travel in a straight line, which teaches a horse not to drop its shoulder while making a turn, which does not interfere with the horse's natural movements, and which can be used while a rider rides a horse, which can be used by a rider of any level of experience, and which is quick and easy to install, and light-weight.